Coffee Shop Confessional
by Del'Mareve
Summary: Over coffee, Reeve and Yuffie discuss life, love and the color of Tifa’s panties.


**Coffee Shop Confessional**

**_Summary:_** Over coffee, Reeve and Yuffie discuss life, love and the color of Tifa's panties.

**_Author's Note:_** Hm? _Oh_. Don't mind me.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Yuffie had never been in a coffee shop before.

She didn't particularly _like _coffee in the first darned place, and she had never really gotten the obsession over a beverage that tasted like dirt. _Burnt _dirt. Yuffie had always been told that caffeine stunts your growth, and coffee had the tendency to stain your teeth into the most unattractive yellowish-brown color. If that weren't enough, coffee gave Yuffie the jitters, and for a woman as hyperactive as she was, that _definitely _wasn't a good thing. Still, when Reeve asked her to met him for coffee one morning, Yuffie couldn't very well refuse. For one thing, he was her boss, and it might be rude to tell him that she couldn't join him because the smell of roasting coffee beans made her want to barf (Lately, Yuffie had been on a 'proper manners' kick, for no reason really, _no reason at all_) and for another, it was _Reeve _asking for the pleasure of her _company_. Middle-aged nerd or no, Yuffie wasn't one to turn down a free meal (Or cup of coffee).

Yuffie was sitting by herself in a trendy little coffee shop in Upper Junon, watching the crowd with amused brown eyes. This place was a real gag. All new-aged hippies and businessmen with cell phones and "screen writers" who came to public places so others could see them writing on their shiny new lap tops. It was almost enough to make Yuffie forget that Reeve was two minutes and forty-five seconds late. Yuffie shifted in her chair, carefully eyeing the small group of young men to her left. Handsome, frat-boy types. They'd nearly dropped their drinks when Yuffie sauntered in, and had done nothing but _stare _at her since she'd sat down. Usually, Yuffie basked in attention like…well…a pig basking in mud, but she had never, _ever_, felt comfortable with men staring at her. She was always sort of worried that they might be cracking jokes about her small boobs and short hair, or her skinny, curve-less body. Men could be assholes like that.

Yuffie tucked a lock of her thick, black hair behind her ear and tried to distract herself, but it was no use. No matter what she did, Yuffie could feel three pairs of judging male eyes burning a hole into the side of her head. Yuffie glanced at her watch, gritting her teeth against a sudden and intense flair of annoyance. Reeve was now four minutes and twenty-two seconds late, and Yuffie was sorely tempted to march over there and overturn that damn table. After she threw scalding coffee into their faces and grossly insulted their mothers, _of course_.

_Stop __**staring **__at me, _Yuffie thought angrily, purposely avoiding looking in that direction. _Gawds, I'm going to kick Reeve's ass for making me wait-_

"Hello."

Yuffie jerked, glanced to the side, and found herself gazing into the face of one of her tormentors. The young man had abandoned his table of friends and was standing before Yuffie, with a warm, charming smile on his face. This was a rather unexpected development. Yuffie returned his smile with a blank stare and a hostile expression.

"Yeah?" Yuffie replied cautiously.

"I know my friends and I were staring at you," The young man began humbly, "but you're beautiful."

Yuffie gaped at him, shocked beyond all words. Her? _Beautiful_? Yuffie was witty and funny and charming and flexible and sarcastic and maybe _cute _on a good day, but _beautiful_? _Tifa _was beautiful. _Aerith _had been beautiful. Next to them, Yuffie had always thought she looked like a pile of dog crap.

"Uh…thanks." Yuffie managed to say around the incredible lump in her throat. Reeve was now five minutes and fifty-two seconds late, and she was actually being _hit on_. The wonders never ceased.

"So, is this seat taken?" The young man asked, glancing at the empty chair across from Yuffie. Yuffie opened her mouth to respond, but as it turned out, she didn't need to.

"Actually, it is." A dry voice broke in.

The young man whirled around. Yuffie jumped. Both of them stared blankly at Reeve Tuesti, who had materialized out of thin air, it seemed. Reeve was decidedly _casual _today. Gone was the tie and blue coat that was as much a part of Reeve as his goatee. He was wearing a pair of loose-fitting black jeans, a red and black tee-shirt and a black leather jacket. And _sneakers_. Yuffie caught a whiff of his cologne, an enticingly musky smell, and wondered wildly why Reeve hid under so many layers of clothes at work when he had such broad shoulders and a nice, slim waist.

"…Oh…uh…hey Reeve." Yuffie said as calmly and cheerfully as possible, even though her guts were twisting in embarrassment. It was funny, really. Hi-_larious_.

"…Is he really with you?" The young man asked suspiciously, looking Reeve up and down. Yuffie wasn't sure, but she thought the young man seemed a bit…_jealous_. She must have been imagining things.

"Well, uh…I guess you could say he's with me…"

"She's my girlfriend. Kindly step aside."

"_Reeve_?"

"Is that _true_? Don't kid me, man. She's too _young _for you."

"A matter of opinion. This lovely young lady happens to like mature, older, good-looking men, which is more than I can say for you."

"_Whoa_, Reeve-"

"Whatever, man. I don't have time for this."

The young man gave Yuffie _a horribly dirty look_ before turning and walking back to his table. Then, as if _that _weren't enough, Yuffie had to suffer through yet another round of _horribly dirty looks_ as all three men stood up and left the shop. Reeve shrugged, and took a seat, completely composed and nonchalant. Yuffie's face felt enflamed.

"I must admit, I didn't figure you for the type to like a guy like that." Reeve said, pinning Yuffie with an amused stare.

"_He _was hitting on _me_." Yuffie hastened to explain, glaring at Reeve. "And none of that would have ever happened if you hadn't been late, chump-face. So don't sit there and give me crap."

"Wow. Testier than usual. You aren't upset because I chased away that jerk, are you?"

"No, I'm not upset because of _that_. I'm upset because you're _late_." Yuffie growled.

"I apologize, Yuffie. I wanted to look extra special for you." Reeve said, his tone light and teasing. "I spent hours in front of the mirror _agonizing _over what combination of jeans and shirt would best compliment my eyes-"

"Ha. Very funny. You can _shut up _now."

"-and turn you into a big puddle of swoon. I inevitably chose the red-and-black-leather ensemble. Seeing as how you have a penchant for men dressed in dark colors."

"Do you want to _die_, Reeve? Do you _really_? 'Cause I'm totally prepared to kill you if you don't _shut up_."

Reeve laughed his big, hearty laugh as Yuffie glared daggers into his chest. _Rats_. It didn't work. She had to admit though, he looked good. _Really _good. The thought of Reeve worrying about what Yuffie thought of his appearance was _ridiculous_, but for a moment, Yuffie wondered if it were true. Probably not. Reeve was a master at pulling her leg.

"Hold on a second." Reeve said, getting up from the table and disappearing into the crowd. A few minutes later, he returned with two large mugs. One was clearly coffee, but the other was topped with a mountain of whipped cream. He kept the coffee for himself and gave the other drink to Yuffie. She inspected it with a critical eye before taking a careful sip. Hot chocolate. Sweet, wonderful, heavenly hot chocolate.

"How was your birthday?" Reeve asked after he'd settled in with his cup in hand.

"Crap-tacular." Yuffie replied. "Just like I expected it to be."

"Why's that?"

"My dad wanted to do this whole…_traditional _thing for my twenty-first birthday. I couldn't squirm my way out of it. You should have seen it though, it was horrible and _boring _and sad. I sat there the whole night dressed in this gawds-awful pink kimono receiving terrible gifts."

"Oh, come now, Yuffie. It couldn't have been all bad."

"You obviously don't know my dad. I nearly fell asleep. _Twice_. It was my twenty-first birthday and I nearly fell asleep. Have you ever been to a traditional Wutaian celebration?"

"Can't say I have."

"Don't ever go. It was awful."

Reeve smiled kindly at Yuffie, who suddenly heaved a sigh so deep it was a wonder she didn't blow her hot chocolate to the floor.

"I wanted to have fun, you know?" Yuffie said softly. "I wanted…to go out with my friends…have a few drinks…maybe stick a couple bucks into some greased-up stripper's g-string. It wouldn't have been so _bad _if my friends had been there. But…everyone's so _busy _lately. I mean, Tifa and Cloud have their new baby. Cid and Shera are expecting. Barret is the mayor of Corel and a single father. Red XIII is on some kind of test of manhood, and Vincent couldn't be reached. I know everyone cares, and Tifa called me and they all sent me a gift, but…I'm starting to feel kind of neglected. I know that's horrible and all…"

Yuffie fell silent. Reeve reached across the table and squeezed her fingers gently.

"You didn't invite me." Reeve murmured.

"Huh? I _didn't_?" Yuffie asked, her eyes widening in surprise - Not because she had failed to invite Reeve to her party, but because he was squeezing her fingers. In all the time Yuffie had known Reeve, she didn't think they'd ever touched each other. It was strange. Not unpleasant. Just…_strange_.

"Nope. You didn't."

"I'm sorry, Reeve." Yuffie said immediately, feeling like an _immense _jerk. "I probably just forgot. It's not because I didn't want you there or anything."

"Good." Reeve said offhandedly, releasing Yuffie's fingers. "I would have come to your birthday party, Yuffie."

"Really?"

"With bells on."

"Thanks, Reeve." Yuffie murmured. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And happy belated birthday."

Silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but Yuffie _felt _kind of awkward. She sipped her hot chocolate and watched Reeve over the rim of her cup, drinking his coffee and apparently not paying the least bit of attention to her.

Reeve. It sounded kind of mean, but Yuffie had never really paid much attention to the goateed workaholic. She had always been aware of his existence, but it was a _mild _kind of awareness. He had always been on the outskirts of her radar, the Kindly-Nerdy-Older-Cool-Friend as opposed to the Drop-Dead-Gorgeous-Man-I-Wouldn't-Mind-Sleeping-With. When Yuffie first meet Reeve, she remembered being sort of _floored_. She had always pictured the man behind Cait Sith to be a hunched, glasses-wearing, bad-breathed _weirdo _with a joystick in one hand and a dirty magazine in the other. Imagine _her _surprise, when Reeve turned out to be tall, dark, charming, mild-manned, intelligent and even somewhat handsome. Well, not _somewhat_. _Really_. Yuffie stared at him with her mouth open until Tifa had nudged her (And none too gently at that) in the side. Later, Tifa had taken it upon herself to tease the crap out of Yuffie.

"_Reeve's cute, isn't he?" _Tifa whispered that night, after everyone had fallen asleep. Yuffie and Tifa were always sharing a room back then. It was fun, but the fun they had always seemed to have a slightly depressed edge to it. Aerith was no longer with them, sharing in the girl-talk.

"_He's okay." _Yuffie had lied through her teeth. _"Kind of old." _

"_For __**you**__, maybe. __**I **__wouldn't mind tapping that. Oh…please don't tell Cloud I said that." _

At the time, Yuffie was sixteen and Reeve was thirty-five, and that killed it. Now, she was twenty-one and Reeve was forty and Yuffie was starting to think maybe Reeve deserved a place on her radar. A _prominent _place.

_Gawds. What am I thinking? I'm so desperate for love that even Reeve is starting to look good. _Yuffie mused, too lost in her own head to notice that Reeve was staring at her. _Reeve probably likes mature women, anyway. He doesn't care about me. He's just nice. __**Too **__nice. _

"What are you thinking, Yuffie?" Reeve suddenly asked, breaking Yuffie's train of thought.

"Thinking? Who says I was _thinking_? You can't prove anything."

"Liar. I just bet you were thinking about me. Go on, admit it. I drive you _wild_."

Yuffie gave Reeve a curious, sidelong glance, one of her graceful brows arched. He was smiling his Reeve-smile, which was sort of like a smirk, but friendlier. His soulful, dark brown eyes were infinitely playful and teasing.

_Huh. Jerk. Fine, if he wants to play around, I'll humor him. _

"Yes." Yuffie said, lowering her voice to what (She hoped) was soft and seductive. "I can no longer deny it. I _want _you, Reeve. I've wanted you for…so…_long_."

Yuffie was hoping her little act would throw him off, but Reeve just _smiled_, the confident bastard. He pushed away his mug and leaned across the table to take her hand, calling her bluff in a _major _way. Yuffie found herself gazing into Reeve's eyes as he caressed her hands in slow, circular motions. She could smell his cologne - Gawds, what _was _that scent? It was animal magnetism in a bottle - and the coffee he'd been drinking.

"You're beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Reeve growled (Gawds, was he _growling _at her? Reeve was either a damn good actor or completely off his rocker). "It drives me mad when you don't notice me."

"I…have to keep up appearances." Yuffie replied, feeling really, _really _weird, but unwilling to back down. If she chickened out and pulled away, Reeve would think that she'd been taking him _seriously_, and he would laugh his head off. Never mind the fact that his caressing was starting to make her feel squirmy and light-headed. "I do nothing but think of you…dream of you. I want you to _touch _me, but my lover…Reno…he'd _kill _me if he knew."

_Ha. Let's see him keep a straight face through THAT. _

"Reno? That bastard? I'll have him disposed of. Nothing shall stand in the way of our love." Reeve said, without missing a beat. He was _good_. "Come, Yuffie. Let me take you away from all that is dark and terrible. I'll invite Tifa."

"_Whaa_?"

"The buxom lass. The two of you shall make a Reeve sandwich."

"Grossness, Reeve, _grossness_-"

"Don't act like that, cutie-pie. You know you want to make a Reeve sandwich. It's _delicious_, trust me."

"You're a sick, twisted, perverted, nerdy little man." Yuffie said, before she broke into bright peals of laughter. Practically the entire shop was staring at them, but Yuffie couldn't have cared less. Reeve grinned at her, released her hands and leaned back in his chair.

"Think Tifa'd go for it?" Reeve asked, giving her a sly look.

"Tifa? Maybe. _Probably_. She acts all pure, but that girl is a freak deep down."

"Really? I guess that just goes to show you never truly know someone." Reeve said, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I guess that goes to show." Yuffie said, smiling warmly at Reeve.

"I always pictured Tifa wearing granny-panties."

"What's with you and this Tifa obsession? She's _married_, you know."

"I know. I'm not interested in Tifa. I'm just saying…when I first met her, I thought 'Now _there's _a girl with granny-panties'."

"Thongs, actually. Blue thongs."

"You've seen her wearing them?"

"Plenty. We used to room together a lot. We were all girls so, sometimes we'd just sort of…you know. Chill and stuff."

"Did you have pillow fights and hot, steamy make-out sessions?"

"Not _me_, but I think Tifa and Aerith did once or twice. I don't know."

"Are you serious?"

"As a fart." Yuffie said cheerfully, kicking Reeve under the table. Reeve lightly kicked her back.

Another silence descended over the pair, and like the last one, it wasn't the least bit awkward. Reeve resumed his coffee drinking, and Yuffie automatically turned her attention to her hot chocolate. Her mind was duly focused on the man sitting across from her, however. It was easy, _too _easy, to forget that Reeve was her boss, and nearly twenty years her senior. Forty wasn't that _old_ of course, and Reeve carried it off rather well. In fact, Reeve looked better than some twenty-year-old men. Yuffie supposed Reeve was young at heart, and that's why they got along so well, but it was _more _than that. It often took Yuffie by surprise just how easy it was to talk to Reeve. He was perhaps the most non-judgmental, laid-back person she'd ever met. If Yuffie burst into Reeve's office asking what was the best way to get rid of body, Reeve would probably give her step-by-step instructions without asking a single question. It was wonderful to have someone like that as a friend. Getting along with Reeve was a no-brainer. She could spend hours talking about absolutely nothing with him.

"Hey, Reeve?" Yuffie said after a while, glancing up from her mug.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Why aren't you married? Why don't you have a girlfriend at least?"

Reeve blinked, and raised a brow at her. "No particular reason…"

"Aw, come _on_. You have to have a better excuse than that."

"Well…why do you ask?"

"Because…" Yuffie paused, floundering for words, and looked down into mocha-colored depths of her hot chocolate, as if _it _could offer her some assistance. "Because you're a really great person, Reeve. You're smart and funny…and quirky and successful and handsome. I'm not saying you're _old_, but most forty-year-old men have wives and kids and whatnot. I think you'd make a cool dad and husband to someone. Even if you aren't interested in settling down, you don't act like a man-whore or anything. All you do is work. So, why the self-inflicted lonesomeness? If I were you, I'd have someone bringing me bitches to sleep with every night just for the hell of it."

Yuffie kept her eyes peeled on her mug, unwilling to look Reeve in the face after that little spiel. A deep silence enveloped her for a few moments, before Reeve spoke, his calm, dry tone intensely thoughtful.

"I suppose I never allowed myself the necessary time to find someone I might want to settle down with." Reeve said slowly. "I was always too busy."

"Too busy? Too busy to fall in love? That's bull, Reeve."

"It's true. I've been working since I was a little kid. My father died in an accident when I was just a baby, and my mother struggled for years after that. I took a job when I was ten years old to help out around the house. When I was fifteen I faked a valid worker's ID to get a job at a construction company. It nearly killed my mother to see how hard I had to work just to keep a roof over our heads, when other boys my age were out enjoying themselves…just being regular teenagers."

Yuffie looked up at Reeve, her brown eyes full of warm sympathy and admiration. If there was one thing Reeve _never _did, it was talk about himself. Yuffie suddenly felt deeply and incredibly privileged.

"I worked everyday and went to school, too. My mother refused to let me quit. I earned a full scholarship and left for Junon University at eighteen. The scholarship paid for my books and room…but that was pretty much it. I wanted to see my mother, but it was just too much money to travel between Midgar and Junon so…I didn't see her for years." Reeve sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping just a bit. "When I finally _did _see her again, after I graduated from college with honors, she didn't tell me she was sick. I guess she didn't want to put a damper on my life now that things were starting to look up for me."

"Reeve…"

"Let's see…I got hired at Shinra, Inc. Worked my way up to the Head of Urban Development. That was _hell_, by the way. Took care of my mother. I don't know. I've been in plenty of relationships, but they never worked out. The girl always wanted more than I thought I could give. Eventually, I sort of gave up trying in the _long-term _department. After my mother died, I engrossed myself in work to keep from spiraling into depression. Work is as addicting as any drug." Reeve scratched his goatee thoughtfully, before shrugging. "Maybe I'm just destined for a life of bachelorhood and one-night stands."

Yuffie shook her head slowly. "_Nah_. You say that, but you know what _I _think? I think you're waiting for someone to come along and take your breath away. Knock you off your feet. You don't strike me as the type of guy who likes being alone."

"Is that so…?" Reeve murmured, giving Yuffie a veiled glance.

"Yep. It _is _so."

"You know what? I think I may have already met the woman who knocks me off my feet."

"_Really_?" Yuffie grinned, and leaned forward in anticipation. "That's _great_, Reeve. Anyone I know?"

"Maybe."

"_Maybe_? Stop being so damned vague. I bet I could guess who it is! What's she like?"

"She's cheerful and witty. She makes me laugh. She's smarter than she likes to act. She's a lot more mature than she likes to act, too, and she can be pretty emotional at times. She's _beautiful_, but I don't think she realizes what a knock-out she is. I love being around her, even though she can work a nerve at times."

"I give up. I have no clue who you're talking about. I bet you're making this up. You're making this up, aren't you? _Aren't _you?"

"She can also be as _dense _as a brick wall." Reeve added, rolling his eyes. Yuffie shrugged.

"_Weeeeelllllllll_, your mystery babe sounds cool, I guess. Maybe you should stop dicking around and put the moves on her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You should totally grab her and give her a hot kiss. With tongues. Like so-" Yuffie demonstrated her 'hot kiss with tongues' by slurping loudly on her hot chocolate, all while moaning. Reeve nearly gagged on his coffee. "-and then she'll be all yours." Yuffie finished, wiping whipped cream away from her chin with a triumphant grin.

"I'll…uh…take that into consideration."

"You better."

Their conservation experienced another pause, but this one was shorter than the last. Reeve finished his coffee and toyed absent-mindedly with the mug, before breaking the silence once more.

"May I ask _you _a serious question, Yuffie?"

"Go for it, chump-face."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Yuffie opened and closed her mouth several times, searching for brain for adequate response. Finally, she settled on the truth.

"I…I know I talk a lot of smack, but the truth is, I don't really feel confident around men." Yuffie began unsurely. "Like…I keep thinking I need to be nicer and gentler…more ladylike and stuff. I'm worried that if I don't put up an act, people'll just get _sick _of me. I mean, Tifa is an angel and Aerith was so wonderful and gorgeous…and my mother was lovely and cultured. The only thing I have in common with my mother is her eyes." Yuffie chuckled, a bitter sound. "If she were still alive, I might feel better about myself, but since she's not, I don't."

Reeve was silent for a long time after that, just watching Yuffie. Yuffie let the silence spill out for a while, until she began to feel uncomfortable under Reeve's penetrating gaze.

"I know. I sound pathetic." Yuffie whispered, tracing her index finger around the rim of her mug.

"No. You don't sound pathetic, Yuffie." Reeve answered, reaching across the table to take her hand once again. His touch was electrifying. "You sound wonderful. You sound like Yuffie ought to sound."

"That doesn't make _any _sense." Yuffie chided, squeezing Reeve's fingers as hard as she could. "Thank you Reeve. You're a kick-ass friend."

"Don't say that."

"Huh? Say what?" Yuffie asked, blinking in surprise at Reeve's dark tone and admonishing look.

"_Friend_."

"But…you…aren't you my…?"

"Never mind. Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah." Yuffie said, standing up from the table, feeling awkward and confused. Reeve disappeared for a moment, and when he returned, he had a small bag in his hand, which he immediately handed over to Yuffie. Yuffie accepted it eagerly, opening the bag to reveal two huge chocolate chip cookies. Yuffie suddenly felt like crying, for no reason at all.

"Think of it as an edible late birthday present." Reeve explained, smiling. "For the way home."

"Thanks…" Yuffie managed to choke out. "Chump-face."

"Heh. Come on, let's get out of here."

Yuffie followed Reeve outside, and paused in the scorching morning sunshine. Junon seemed far too bright after sitting inside a darkened café for so long. Yuffie expected Reeve to turn to her, wave goodbye, and immediately split, but he didn't. He stood beside her in the warmth, just a little too close for decency. Yuffie looked up into Reeve's face and felt herself falling for the Kindly-Nerdy-Older-Cool-Friend who wasn't really a _friend_, it was _more _than that, only Yuffie had been too dumb to realize it.

"Um, Reeve? About…that girl you like…" Stammering, confusion, and then silence.

"Dense." Reeve whispered, and then he pulled Yuffie close.

Yuffie didn't know what was happening, not at first. Her initial impulse was to pull away, but all shyness departed from Yuffie when Reeve pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, then with violent passion. Yuffie could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and in her stomach were millions of butterflies of joy. The bag of cookies Yuffie had been holding slid from her hands as she reached up to wrap her arms around Reeve's neck, run her fingers through his soft brown hair, hold him close. She could taste him, a delicious mix of coffee and mint, and his cologne drugged her senses, reducing the world and all it's distractions to nothingness. Reeve caressed the small of her back, squeezed her butt (Could he _do _that?) and let out a soft growl before pulling away, breaking the spell. Yuffie's lips felt swollen and hot, and she could still feel Reeve's tongue in her mouth, _gawds_, she would be tasting him all day.

"Let's do lunch next time." Reeve murmured, kissing Yuffie's forehead, just below her hairline.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Yuffie replied, hugging Reeve. She kept waiting to _wake up_, this kind of happiness couldn't be _real_, but this wasn't a dream. People were staring at them, some with smiles, some with mild curiosity, some with downright disgust. Junon came back with a force.

"I'll invite Tifa." Reeve murmured, teasing. Always teasing.

"Invite her and I'll kick you where it counts." Yuffie threatened, slapping Reeve lightly across the face. "Until next time, Boss."

"See you later, Yuffie."

With that, they parted, but there was always breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner. Or simply coffee.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I was practicing my dialog and Reeve/Yuffie-ness. I think this is crap, but I guess it makes an okay one-shot. Eh.


End file.
